homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeworld 2
Homeworld 2 is the sequel to the acclaimed 1999 Game of the Year Homeworld by Relic Entertainment. Homeworld 2 was delayed by a year due to arguments between Relic and publisher Sierra Entertainment, only adding to fan anticipation. Unfortunately when it was released in 2003 it was only a minor success and viewed by fans as a major disappointment because of complaints on issues ranging from the storyline to gameplay changes from the series. Furthermore, much to fan dismay Sierra and Relic both gave a lack of support following the game's release and Relic was bought out by THQ and Sierra merged with owner VU Games. As such it is unlikely any continuation in the series will be made by anyone other than the fans. Opening sequence In the First Time, the Great Hyperspace Core was found. '' ''With it came the gift of interstellar travel and the Outer Rim Trade Routes were established, uniting the galaxy in peace. '' ''Four thousand years passed before the Second Core was discovered on a desert planet. '' ''Pain and bloodshed flowed its wake, but the Exiles returned to they Homeworld... Hiigara. '' ''A young woman led them across the galaxy, and it is she who will lead them again. Her name is Karan S'jet. '' ''This is the story of the End Time. We know this, because the Third Core has been found... '' ''Under the dark influence of this Core, the Taiidan have risen under a new leader, a Vaygr Warrior-Lord named Makaan. '' ''He calls himself the Sajuuk-Khar, the Chosen One. '' ''Many systems have already fallen under his shadow and his eyes are set upon Hiigara. '' ''Deep inside the Great Derelict at Tanis, construction of a new Mothership is underway, Pride of Hiigara. '' ''Once more, the exiles will face the coming darkness. Mission List *00 Tutorial *01 Tanis *02 Angel Moon *03 Sarum *04 Gehenna Outskirts *05 Gehenna *06 Karos Graveyard *07 Derelicts (Karos Graveyard) *08 Dreadnaught Berth (Karos Graveyard) *09 Counter Attack *10 Keeper of Sajuuk *11 Sacrifice *12 Thaddis Sabbah *13 Balcora Gate *14 Balcora *15 Return to Hiigara Synopsis 115 years have passed since the events of Homeworld. The year is 115 AHL (After Hiigaran Landfall) or 9625 GSY. The memories of both the Homeworld War and the folllowing Beast War have dimmed, as has the pain of their occurings. More recently the Kushan, now commonly known as the Hiigarans have seen the Dust Wars during which the nomadic Vaygr rose to power. The pain of those memories have not yet faded and the Hiigarans are not eager for war to start again. Unfortunately, war is sure to come soon and ex-'Kushan Fleet Command' Karan S'jet knows that well. However, despite her near messiah status with many of the Kushan the New Daiamid and the people of Hiigara show little interest in preparing for the inevitable war. However, as Vaygr attacks increase under their new leader, the brilliant and vicious Makaan, and the Taiidan Republic assimilated under their banner, the New Daiamid realizes the urgency of the situation and agrees to Karan's demands to construct a new mothership, powered by the mysterious Hyperspace Core. The War Begins As the new mothership, called the Pride of Hiigara is constructed secretly at Tanis in the Great Wastelands, a search is made for a new Fleet Command. Karan quickly makes it clear that once again she will allow no one to lead the fleet but herself. Objecting but facing little choice but to comply with her demands, Karan is once again joined to the Core and becomes Fleet Command. Unfortunately, before preliminary testing for the Pride of Hiigara is complete, the Vaygr found the location of the Hiigaran shipyards at Tanis and launched a full scale attack.The Pride of Hiigara barely escaped and retreated to Hiigara. The Vaygr assault of the shipyards at Tanis was not an isolated event.Huge Vaygr fleets started the war against the Hiigarans conquering many hiigaran worlds. Makaan demands the Second Hyperspace Core in return for spearing Hiigara. The Pride of Hiigara retreats to the homeworld system in order to bring the mothership to full working status and to start planning a counter-offensive. When they arrive they find Hiigara already under attack and have only enough time to gather the remainder of the crew needed to bring the Mothership up to its full capacities before they escape, the heroic Captain Soban covering them to ensure their escape. Shortly after their departure Makaan's full might comes into orbit of Hiigara, ruthlessly bombing it into submission. It is revealed that Makaan, who himself possesses a Far Jumper Core desires the surrender of the Pride of Hiigara's hyperspace core and he claims to be willing to allow Hiigara it's independence should they surrender the core. Fleet Intelligence realizes that the Pride of Hiigara is not prepared for a direct confrontation with Makaan and seeks the aid of the remaining portions of the Hiigaran fleet. They head for the Shipyard Nabaal, headed by Captain Elohim to resupply. On the way they enlarge their fleet, just in time to defend the shipyard which they find under attack when they arrive. Shortly after their successful battle against their Vaygr attackers their allies the Bentusi arive in their sole remaining ship, the Bentus, the rest of their ships having been destroyed by the Vaygr. They reveal to the Hiigarans that the Core they possess (the Second Core) is identical to the one that Makaan possesses (the Third Core). They also tell the Hiigarans that their core (the First Core) is also identical, revealing why the Vaygr have been hunting the Bentusi. They then reveal that the three cores are needed to unlock the secret of Sajuuk, He Whose Hand Shapes What Is. Only when all three cores are brought together will Sajuuk reveal himself and bring about the End Times, to be led by the Sajuuk-khar, the Chosen One of Sajuuk. They instruct the Hiigarans to seek out the Oracle, which will lead them on the path to Sajuuk. Then the Bentusi depart, leaving the Hiigarans with this mysterious and cryptic knowledge. The Search for the Oracle The information provided by the Bentusi indicated that the Oracle is located within Gehenna asteroid field, where the Vaygr are conducting extensive archaeological digs.While en-route to Gehenna the Fleet found a weak point in the Vaygr's defenses.Using the element of surprize, the Fleet managed to disable an Vaygr Command Station and to create a breach into the Vaygr Hyperspace Inhibitor System surrounding Gehenna. The Fleet arrives at Gehenna without alerting the Vaygr. The Mothership managed to hide in a dust cloud and prepare the fleets in total silence.One by one the Fleet took down all of the Vaygr garrisons around the Oracle Dig Site. Once these were completed, the Fleet launched a maassive attack on the Vaygr units near the Dig Site. Again, using the element of surprise, the fleet destroyed the Vaygr and managed to retrieve the Oracle. When it was connected to the Mothership, it took control of the Core and forced the Fleet to enter Hyperspace. Karan tryed to retake control of the core but without success. The Oracle took them to the Karos Graveyard. Almost immediatly the Fleet came under attack by unknown AI constructs. Using data from the Oracle, the unkown vessels were revealed to be movers. While defending from them, the Mothership moved into proximity with an wreckage.The Oracle then was forced to release control of the Core and provided the Fleet, in conjunction with the debris making the part of the Progenitor Mothership called the Lighthouse, with co-ordinates of an powerful Progenitor Relic located deep within the Karos Graveyard:The wreckage appears to be the Bridge Section of an much larger Progenitor ship that broken into Karos 10.000 years ago and have been drifting through this sector ever since.''A Dock where an extremely powerful Dreadnaught was kept. The ''Gatekeeper of Sajuuk On their way to the Dreadnaught the Hiigarans stop due to radiation interference, which prevents the formation of the stable quantum wavefront needed for hyperspace travel. After a quick sensors check Fleet Intelligence concludes that the radiation is coming from a half-circle of debris surrounding the Pride of Hiigara's current position. Before the Hiigarans can make the jump to hyperspace again they have to clear the debris. Only Progenitor hulls seem capable of taking the radiation without shielding and so Fleet Intelligence deploys a series of movers to deal with the debris. In the meantime, as the Fleet gathers resources, a Vaygr probe emerges from the radiation. Realizing a Vaygr fleet must be nearby the Hiigarans quickly dispose of the probe. More probes continue to arrive, however, and it is only a short while before the Vaygr know of the presence of the Hiigarans in the area. The movers continue to destroy debris and the enemy movers which protect them. As they are doing so they discover that the Vaygr carriers are actually hiding within the radiation and have employed shielding to protect their vessels, making them immune to the radiation's deadly effects on the hull. Soon after this the Vaygr launch a large fleet to destroy the Pride of Hiigara, which was, according to their last known information about it and its escorts, rather defenseless. However, since the discovery of the Oracle, the Mothership Fleet has expanded and become more powerful, and as Vaygr units approach the Mothership is already producing destroyers to deal with this threat. Though repelling the Vaygr is not easy, the fleet is able to do so with reasonable casualties and subsequently launch an attack on the Vaygr carriers, as soon as the radiation is cleared. The carriers, overwhelmed by the counterattack, are unable to escape and are obliterated. The radiation cleared, Karan recharges the Core and makes a jump towards the location of the Dreadnaught. Information from the Oracle, now under the control of Karan, guides the Pride of Hiigara to the location of the Foundry. To avoid unexpected encounters a scout is sent to investigate the Foundry. The scout's sensors, while confirming the position of the Dreadnaught, also awaken a mysterious vessel, similar to the movers in design but much larger. The vessel, about the size of a destroyer, begins to broadcast on all lines of communication. Using the Oracle, Fleet Intelligence is able to translate the message, which is in the ancient Progenitor language. Discovering that the intentions of the vessel, which calls itself the Keeper of Sajuuk, appear to be hostile, the Hiigarans move quickly to recover the Dreadnaught with the movers they constructed from stolen Progenitor technology. In the meantime the main fleet is deployed to distract the Keeper, which possesses not only two powerful rapid fire ion cannons, but also several small drones. In addition the Keeper can move rapidly to keep up with even the fastest ships, being able to conduct incredibly accurate short jumps through hyperspace. It also proves practically immune to even the destroyer's weaponry and repairs any damage it suffers during these jumps. Though the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk is successfully salvaged and brought to the Mothership the Keeper continues its savage assault on the Mothership Fleet. Fleet Intelligence orders several probes to be deployed so that any possible weapons against the Keepers can be discovered. It is discovered that there are three massive power conductors, which appear to be missing their charges. If they can be activated, Fleet Intelligence theorizes, than the Keeper can be trapped. The Hiigarans dispatch the movers again, this time to recover the missing charges. The Keeper immediately gives chase, requiring the Fleet to again escort the movers. When the movers recover the charges and insert them into the power generators the Keeper is forced to jump into the center of the power generators, which activate, trapping the Keeper in a gravity well. Within a short span of time the gravity well begins to grow unstable in the Fleet is forced to leave the area while they still can, before the Keeper explodes along with the generators that caught it. After escaping Fleet Intelligence begins to examine the Progenitor Dreadnaught, quickly coming to the conclusion that it is compatible with Hiigaran technology, despite its obvious age and complexity. Karan also comes quickly to the conclusion that there is another dreadnaught which can unlock Sajuuk, and it is one that Makaan has already found. As always the Vaygr warlord seems to be a step ahead of the Hiigarans. Counterattack With the massive Dreadnaught now secured, Fleet Intelligence decides that the time has come to attack the Vaygr fleet at the Assembly Point near Thaddis Sabbah. The Dreadnaught makes quick work of the early attacks by Vaygr assault craft and bombers with its turrets and then takes out the Vaygr battlecruiser in the first wave with one shot of its powerful phased cannon array. Unfortunately, due to the Hiigarans' lack of understanding of the technology the cannon backfires, burning out the Dreadnaught's circuitry after destroying the enemy ship. Dangerously exposed, and heavily damaged, the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk lays defenseless as the Vaygr regroup and prepare a second attempt at breaking the Hiigaran defenses. Karan makes a quick move to repair the Dreadnaught but the Fleet's repairing capacities can do only so much and the Dreadnaught is unable to join the fight as the Vaygr make their assault. The rest of the Fleet barely holds off the Vaygr horde, as wave upon wave of strike craft and capital ships besiege the Mothership fleet. Needing an advantage Fleet Intelligence locates four hyperspace gates near the Mothership, which are supporting the Vaygr attack. Intelligence orders the destruction (or capture) of the hyperspace gates, resulting in the slowing of Vaygr deployments. Shortly thereafter the Shipyard Nabaal jumps into the area as part of the coordinated attack on the Vaygr fleet. Immediately Captain Elohim offers the shipyard's services to the Dreadnaught, having more advanced repair facilities than the simple resource collectors can provide. The Vaygr target the shipyard but Intelligence locates the carriers launching the attacks and sends Hiigaran vessels to intercept and destroy them. In the process the Hiigarans neutralize much of the Vaygr threat, and with the Dreadnaught repaired so that its secondary weapons are online, they are able to drive back the enemy fleet, the first major victory of the war. The victory does not come without cost, however, and Captain Soban, after delivering a message to the Mothership, is captured, the rest of his strike group having been destroyed. Though the Hiigarans attempt to rescue Soban the enemy fleet jumps out of range before they are able to reach him. The Bentusi's Sacrifice Knowing that Soban will be tortured for whatever information he has about Hiigaran strategies or the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk the Mothership Fleet heads to intercept the Vaygr fleet that has captured him. A tracking beacon Soban brought with him has allowed Karan to guess the route of the Vaygr and the Pride of Hiigara launches pursuit. However, the Motheship Fleet is unexpectedly pulled out of hyperspace before reaching their destination. While trying to gauge their position the Pride of Hiigara is attacked once again by the Progenitors. But this time they face not one, but two Keeper vessels, both of which are attempting to destroy the Gatekeeper if they cannot recover it. Though the Hiigaran fleet's added firepower from the Gatekeeper is able to hold off the Keepers temporarily, they seem to simply jump away and repair themselves if ever they are damaged significantly. They also demonstrate that they have a shield which can render them temporarily invulnerable to attack. As the Mothership Fleet tries to hold off the Keepers the Bentusi Harbor Ship Bentus jumps into the area. Realizing that the Hiigarans have found the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk but are unable to use it to its full potential due to their lack of knowledge in its technology, the Bentusi offer to repair the Gatekeeper as well as give schematics of how to properly repair and use the phased cannon array in the future. As Bentus begins its repairs on the Dreadnaught however, the Keepers redouble their attacks, and this time four Keepers appear, and begin to attack Bentus. Forced to defend the defenseless Bentusi, Karan dispatches the fleet again, once again sacrificing lives against the seemingly invincible Keepers. Once the Gatekeeper is repaired it is able to use to the phased cannon array against the Keepers, but the Progenitor destroyers are simply too tough. Realizing there seems to be no escape for the Hiigarans, the Bentusi overload the power to their Core and warn the Hiigarans to leave. The Keepers, obsessed with destroying Bentus, do not jump away as the Hiigarans leave with the Dreadnaught. Bentus explodes, the last Bentusi ship sacrificing itself so that the Hiigarans can escape with the Dreadnaught. The explosion of the Bentus breaks the First Core into three pieces, scattering them across the area. The Hiigarans know now that to fulfill the prophecy of Sajuuk they must recover the First Core and bring it aboard the Mothership. They wait for the shockwave to dissipate and than head for the wreckage. They must find the Core and fast, for they know the explosion will have caught the eye of the Vaygr as well. When they arrive they find Bentus broken into many pieces, with debris scattered over a large area and radiation concentrated at the center of the wreckage and around the three fragments of the core. With newly upgraded defense field frigates the Hiigarans begin collection of the Core. Shortly thereafter the Vaygr arrive and begin their own collection of the Core, an entire carrier fleet escorted by several destroyers and battlecruisers. It becomes a race for the Core fragments. Both fleets intend to gather all three fragments and, if necessary, destroy the enemy fleet to recover any fragments the other fleet has taken. The Vaygr quickly deploy their own resource collectors to recover the fragments. Karan sends ships to intercept them. The Vaygr similarly intercept the Hiigaran collectors. However, the Vaygr are not counting on a fully capable Dreadnaught, and the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk displays its power when it vanquishes much of the Vaygr fleet, assisted by the Hiigarans' new Battlecruisers. It is not long before the Hiigarans recover all three fragments and destroy the Vaygr presence in the area. The fragments recovered, repair crews reconstruct the First Core aboard the Mothership. Their job here finished, Karan brings the Mothership Fleet to intercept Soban's captors. From Soban's beacon they have determined he has been taken to the heart of Vaygr territory, at the command base in Thaddis Sabbah. The Battle of Thaddis Sabbah For the first time since the assault on Hiigara the majority of both the Hiigaran and Vaygr fleets clash as Makaan himself takes the field, sending his fleet to intercept and destroy the Pride of Hiigara. Unfortunately for him he does not realize that the Hiigarans have recovered the full power of the Gatekeeper's phased cannon array and they are able to hold the line against the Vaygr assault, albeit just barely. Debris clutters in front of the Mothership's defenses and the Vaygr assault gradually slows as both sides inflict heavy casaulties on the other. Eventually the Vaygr stop assaulting in large numbers and Fleet Intelligence, realizing the time has come, orders the Mothership Fleet to engage the enemy shipyards some distance away and destroy the Vaygr fleet's supply capabilities. The shipyards and carriers in the area are easily overwhelmed, not possessing the firepower to resist the Hiigarans. It is not long after that Fleet Intelligence realizes that Makaan is in the area and orders the fleet to destroy him next. Makaan merely taunts the Hiigarans and leaves, indicating that the final battle is yet to come. The rest of the Vaygr either destroyed or routed the Hiigarans assault the command base and use a marine frigate to evacuate Captain Soban. He is given a new ship and joins the Mothership Fleet, now having new information from his time in Thaddis Sabbah about Makaan's destination. First, however, his "parting gift" for the Vaygr goes off, utterly destroying the command station. Sajuuk Makaan, it seems, is headed for Balcora Gate, a massive hyperspace gate that is located near the gravitational field of Balcora, the black hole cluster at the center of the galaxy. Sajuuk, Soban says, is located within Balcora's gravitational field and only the extremely powerful Balcora Gate can successfully transport a ship across such a heavy gravity well, which would normally pull a ship right out of hyperspace. A Progenitor Dreadnaught is needed to unlock Balcora Gate, and Balcora Gate is the only way to reach Sajuuk. The puzzle at last begins to come together. Realizing that Makaan must not be allowed to recover Sajuuk, Karan leads the Pride of Hiigara in sharp pursuit and only just misses Makaan as he departs through the Gate, leaving the Hiigarans behind as well as some of his fleet. Ordered to close Balcora so that the Hiigarans cannot follow, the remaining Vaygr begin to destroy the Gate. The Hiigarans quickly leap to action, defending the gate against the Vaygr assault. Possessing more firepower than the Vaygr can hope to withstand the Hiigarans are able to successfully take the Gate and using the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk unlock its power, using it to jump towards Balcora for the final showdown between the Fleet and Makaan. When the Hiigarans arrive they find that Makaan seems to have already found Sajuuk which turns out to be a ship, rather than a god or supernatural being. His ships have already begun to recover it and he has set a trap for the Hiigarans, awaiting their arrival so that he can finally collect all three Far Jumper Cores and unlock Sajuuk's power, making him the most powerful being in the galaxy. Worse yet, without the power of all three neither fleet can escape the grasp of Balcora's gravwell. It will be the final confrontation between Makaan and Karan, and only one will emerge alive. Makaan's attempts to destroy the Pride of Hiigara turn out to be fairly unsuccessful however, as the Hiigarans hold off attack after attack. After defending against the Vaygr's initial assault, Karan assembles the fleet and moves towards Makaan's flagship. To hold off the Hiigarans Makaan sends a fleet of battleships and his own dreadnaught. However, the Hiigarans are more than ready for the attack and plow through Makaan's defenses, assaulting the flagship itself. In the final moments of the battle Makaan is finally defeated. As his flagship's hull ruptures, and with his life support failing, he still taunts the Hiigarans, telling them that while they may have won Sajuuk, they will not win the war, saying that "Dark clouds gather over Hiigara." Then, his flagship explodes and Makaan's reign of terror over the Vaygr ends. Their enemy defeated and the Third Core in their grasp the Hiigarans reactivate Sajuuk, ejecting the hyperspace cores from the Mothership and docking them with Sajuuk. Karan S'jet connects herself to the ancient ship, still Fleet Command, but no longer over the Pride of Hiigara, now no more than a ghost ship, abandoned as it's purpose is now fulfilled. The Siege of Hiigara Charging the hyperdrive, now powered by three Far Jumpers, Karan leaps the fleet all the way from Balcora to the besieged world of Hiigara. Fleet Intelligence formulates a plan for liberating the homeworld from its attackers, hoping that Sajuuk and the Gatekeeper's combined power can destroy the Vaygr. When they arrive at Hiigara they discover the Vaygr fleet still in control of the homeworld, and the defense fleet all but destroyed. Leaping to the defense of their world the Hiigarans plow through Vaygr forces and the battle seems won. Just as the battle turns in favor of the Hiigarans, however, a fleet of three mysterious ships, each enormous and shaped like a starfish, jumps into the area. Almost immediately they begin bombarding the surface of Hiigara with Atmosphere Deprivation Weapons, the very same weapons used to destroy Kharak over a century ago. Each missile is capable of killing millions, and only a few must hit to destroy Hiigara utterly. Fleet Intelligence immediately orders Hiigaran forces to attack the planet killers. Efforts to destroy them appear futile however. Standard weaponry doesn't seem to work at all against them and even the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk's phased cannon array seems useless. Thinking quickly Fleet Intelligence guesses that the Sajuuk's weaponry may be able to breach the armor of the mysterious vessels. All other ships are immediately deployed to stop the missiles, which prove rather fragile compared to the planet killers. The gamble pays off and the Sajuuk destroys the planet killers with ease, only briefly held back by the attacks of Vaygr escorts. Using its incredibly accurate hyperspace navigation systems it short jumps from one ship to the next, giving it the speed to knock out all planet killers fast enough to prevent a genocide similar to the Kharakian Genocide witnessed more than a century earlier. When the last of the planet killers are destroyed the Vaygr retreat and Hiigara is saved. With the Vaygr fleeing and Makaan gone, the threat to peace is over. No longer directed towards war, Sajuuk unlocks an ancient network of hyperspace gates, each as powerful as a Far Jumper Core. The new network, called the Eye of Arran revolutionizes hyperspace navigation and trade within the galaxy, ushering in a new era of peace and scientific enlightenment. Karan S'jet, now seen as much as a goddess as she is a leader, is proclaimed the Sajuuk-khar, the Chosen One of Sajuuk. The End Times are over, the Age of S'jet has begun. Gameplay Homeworld 2 shares the three-dimensional battlefield that its predecessor introduced to the real-time strategy genre of computer games. Unit movement commands can be issued in all three dimensions via a movement disc that handles movement relative to the plane that the vessel in question currently resides on, and a second modifier that handles movement 'up' or 'down' relative to this plane. To accomplish base construction, Homeworld 2 features 'production vessels': the Mothership/Flagship and ancillary carriers that can be constructed. The Shipyard is a special type of construction facility which represents a significant investment of resources. Production vessels can build themselves various modules to enhance abilities; production modules enable construction of each respective ship class while subsystem modules perform special actions or enhancements. These modules serve the purpose of the factory/barracks and research structures common in other real-time strategy games, they can also often be targeted and destroyed by enemy attack. A resourcing/economy component is present in Homeworld 2. Resource Collectors are small vessels capable of extracting resources, in the form of RUs (Resource Units), from asteroids and debris. Debris is the wreckage of destroyed capital ships, and returning it to a drop-off point nets the player RUs according to the size of the debris piece. Drop-off vessels can be the Mothership/Flagship, carriers, and Mobile Refineries; some have multiple drop-off points for serving more than one Resource Collector at a time. Resources, as do ships, carry over to the next single-player mission. Combat is conducted by four primary classes of vessels. Strikecraft consist of several types of fighter and corvette. Functioning as a single unit, all Strikecraft units are a collection of units. Fighters and bombers are capable of engaging any enemy unit in the game, from other fighters to capital ships and installations. Corvettes are slightly larger Strikecraft, also functioning in groups that are treated as single units. Their primary purpose is protection and assault against Strikecraft, other corvettes, and Corvettes are also good against the next largest ship class, Frigates. Frigates are small capital ships, usually specialized for maximum effectiveness against a certain other class of ship, while capital ships such as Destroyers and Battlecruisers excel against the enemy's larger ship types. Enemy ship capture is conducted by specialized type of frigate on both sides, in contrast to the system used by the previous two games: instead of small vessels locking onto a ship and towing it back to the Mothership for capture, capture frigates maneuver close to enemy vessels and dispatch boarding parties. The progress of a ship capture is indicated by a cyan bar beneath the target vessel's health indicator and is often made easier by the using of multiple Frigates attempting to capture the same target simultaneously. Mission objectives in the single-player game are mostly achieved by destroying key enemy elements, capturing particular targets, protecting certain units for a particular amount of time, or towing an object back to the Mothership. In addition to the storyline objectives present in all missions, a significant portion of the missions will additionally require the destruction of all enemy units. Credits *Original Concept by: Alex Garden *Produced by: Dan Irish *Assistand Producer: Geoff Thomas *Lead Game Designer: Joshua Mosqueira *Homeworld 2 Design Team: Andrew Chambers, Damon Gauthier, Erin Daly, Morgan Jaffit *Lead Programmer: Stephane Morichère-Matte, Luke Moloney *Homeworld 2 Programming Team: Cei Gladstone, Cedric Lee, David Swinerd, Kris Botha, Nick Waanders, Randy Lukashuk, Remy Saville, Shane Alfreds, Shelby Hubick, Thierry Tremblay *Art Director: Rob Cunningham *Lead Artist: David T. Cheong *Homeworld 2 Artists: Allan Dilks, Arthur Shimizu, Darwin Yuen, Mashi Akiyama, Nick Carota, Richard Marchand, Roland Longpre *Original Story by: Andrew Chambers, Joshua Mosqueira, Paul Ruskay, Rob Cunningham *Script Written by: Joshua Mosqueira, Mary DeMarle, Rob Cunningham *Additional Design Support - Bart Mazus, Jay Wilson, Jeffrey Nicholas Brown, Tyler Higgs *Programming Support: Jonathan Skinner *Animatic Support: Aaron Kambeitz *Chief Executive Officer: Alex Garden *Chief Financial Officer: Curtis Terry *Chief Operating Officer: Ron Moravek *Controller: Carol Richards *IT Manager: Frank Roberts *Human Resources: Paula Fellbaum *Sound Design: Studio X Labs, Paul Ruskay *Speech Editing: Greg Sabitz, Rob Plotnikoff *Voices **Fleet Intelligence: Eli Gabay **Fleet Command: Jennifer Dawne Graveness **Pilot Voices: Henry Faber, Jason Wingham, Ty Olsson **Captain Soban: Jean-Michel Legal **Makaan: Mark Oliver *Homeworld 2 Soundtrack Composed by: Paul Ruskay *Homeworld 2 Soundtrack Produced by: Dan Irish *Orchestral Recoding Session Engineer: Paul Silvera Sources *Homeworld 2 *Homeworld 2 Manual *Homeworld Shipyards (HW2 Backstory) *Game Credits for Homeworld 2 *Homeworld 2 (2003) (VG) - IMDb's entry on Homeworld 2. External Links *VU Games - Publisher of Homeworld 2. *Relic Entertainment - Developer of HW2. *Official Homeworld 2 Site *Relic Forums - HW2 community nexus. *Homeworld Access - Another HW2 fansite. *Homeworld Shipyards - Database for all Homeworld vessels, also includes HW2 backstory and concept art. Category: Games